gundam 00 1
by sushiisawesome
Summary: my first gundam 00 fanfic


Gundam 00

Setsuna, Lockon, Allelujah and Tieria would be flying out on a mission that would prove most likely impossible. They would have to do it anyway.

Setsuna F. Seiei: GNX-001 _Gundam_ Exia launching

Lockon Stratos: GNX-002 _Gundam_ Dynames launching

Allelujah Paptism: GNX-003 _Gundam_ Kyrios launching

Tieria Arde: GNX-005_Gundam_ Virtue launching

"You guys ready?" asked Lockon

"GN particles emitting beginning atmospheric entry" said Tieria

The 4 gundams plunge into the Earth where the military exercise is supposed to take place. Once they land they wait in their assigned places to prepare for an armed intervention.

Union, HRL and AEU combined HQ

"Shall we begin the exercise?" asked the director of the Union

"I believe so" said the Leader of the HRL

"Then let's get started" said the leader of the AEU

On the battlefield

The enemy begins to fire a barrage of weapons at Lockon and Allelujah.

"This is getting a little crazy" said Lockon

Dynames and Kyrios stand back to back destroying enemy mobile suits. Just then the super soldier from the HRL came into the area.

"AHH what is this headache? She's here again" said Allelujah

"Allelujah whose here?" asked Lockon

"The super soldier" yelled Allelujah in pain

Kyrios falls to the ground and the Dynames tries to support him while fighting off enemy units.

"Hey Setsuna time to go" said Tieria

"Roger" says Setsuna

Exia and Virtue enters the battlefield to support Lockon and Allelujah. The enemy forces close in to challenge a separate Gundam. The Union against Lockon, the HRL against Allelujah, the AEU against Tieria and all three plus Ali Al Saachez against Setsuna. All gundams approach their enemies head on trying to escape their opponents.

Lockon's Battle

The enemies close in on Lockon and fire missiles unilaterally. Dynames fires at the enemy mobile suits. They explode on the spot creating a huge explosion. Lockon blocks but is struggling to keep up. He is quickly overpowered.

Allelujah's Battle

Allelujah's headaches only get worse and blacks out when the super soldier comes into contact with his mobile suit. The Kyrios is overpowered by enemy mobile suits.

Tieria's Battle

Tieria groans sighs frustration as he misses shots at AEU mobile suits. The virtue can't keep up consecutive shots mobile suits corner the virtue and quickly secure it.

Setsuna's Battle

Setsuna is separately fighting Ali Al Saachez while fighting Graham Aker and other solders from the AEU and HRL.

"This ridiculous. What the hell are you doing here?" asked Setsuna

"Same for you Krugis punk" replies Ali Al Saachez

The Exia cuts off the Inact's arm and shoots at the Flag. The flag explodes. Then other mobile suits jump on the Exia. An electrical shock is sent from the mobile suits to the Exia. Setsuna yells in pain and blacks out.

All four of the mobile suit teams meet at the rendezvous and get out of their mobile suits. They exchange loud cheers and shouts in victory. They quickly finished their celebration and headed back for HQ.

HQ

The Gundam Miesters are taken out of their mobile suits and are handcuffed. They are then brought to an empty room. At that time they gain conciseness.

"Lockon, Setsuna, Tieria is that you?" asked Allelujah

"Yep you to Allelujah" said Lockon

Setsuna unlocks his handcuffs and takes them off same with his helmet. He moves on to the others to help them.

"This is inexcusable we weren't able to get away" said Tieria

"Then what do you think we should do" said Setsuna in his usual dark mood

"We should get out of here" said Lockon

"How are we going to do that?" asked Allelujah

"We have access to our communications so we'll ask Ms. Sumorage" said Tieria

Outside of the room

"Do you think we're going to get to see the Gundam pilots faces?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I guess so since our orders are to bring them to the bridge" said the other.

In the room

Setsuna quickly puts his handcuffs on and so do the others. The finish just in time before the guards come in.

The guards force them out of the room and to the bridge.

On the bridge

The four Gundam Miesters are lined up and their helmets are taken off. The people on the bridge gasp with surprise the pilots of the Gundams that were giving them so much trouble were so young.

"Captain Aker the white Gundam's pilot is only a kid" said Master Sergeant Daryl.

"Thought so" said Captain Aker

Tieria, Lockon and Allelujah shot Setsuna an odd look saying what's going on Setsuna? Setsuna shot back a look as if he were saying I didn't do anything.

_Wait a second it's that Union soldier I met in Krugis thought Setsuna with a fierce look_

_That's the young man I meet in Krugis thought Graham_

"Enough of this" said the Commander of the Union

"Tell us your names" said Colonel Mannequin

Setsuna shot a look at Lockon saying should we say our codenames or real names? Lockon shot a look at all of them saying do not say your codename it's the key to unlock the gundams if you don't have a real name make it up.

"I'm Nyle Dylandy" said Lockon

"Soran Ibrahim" said Setsuna in his usual serious tone

"Desmond Gray" said Tieria

"Eric Cook" said Allelujah

To Colonel Sergei Smirnov the names aren't real. To keep secrecy? Perhaps. The Gundam Miesters are led away back to the room.

Back in the Room

Setsuna takes his handcuffs off and goes to help the other Miesters.

"So Lockon how are we going to get out of here?" said Allelujah

"Maybe we should kill all the people" said Hallelujah

"Shut up Allelujah… I mean Eric" said Tieria

"Any way we should consider breaking out of this place. What do you think Setsuna" said Lockon

Setsuna shrugs his shoulders and says "We should consider contacting Ms. Sumorage"

Tieria begins to contact Ms. Sumorage Setsuna starts to hack the lock. Allelujah thinks about the super soldier. Lockon thinks about haro.

_Who was that? Thought Allelujah_

"I got it we could use Haro to hack into the database to get us out of here" said Setsuna

As soon as the plan is finished Lockon attaches Haro to a wire and throws it through the window above the door. Haro comes into contact with a security camera and hacks into it. Then after the cameras are disabled and the Miesters escape. They make back to Ms Sumorage with the gundams.

The End


End file.
